Learning to Live Again
by Ms. S. E. Hammond
Summary: Sarah/Cameron...you'll have to read it!
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Author: lj user"gargyloveswolfy"

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Terminator (movie-verse) and The Sarah Connor Chronicles do not belong to me. But, the liberties and story are mine.

Subject: What if...

A/N: You may not like this, but it's just something that popped into my wee ole' head.

The dream...the revelation...the stone-cold truth...the facts she couldn't ignore. It was John that brought Sky net alive, John's mere existence that brought the death and destruction of the world's humanity, and if John was to never exist than Sky net, the terminators, the nuclear bombs that would kill most of the world's population with it's sheer force and/or radiation poisoning.

She had awoken time and time again to this one particular inescapable knowledge, she'd go to sleep with it, and she was haunted with it for weeks/months on end. How could she wipe out the mere existence of her one and only child, the future's saviour of humanity?

It tore at her very soul when she had Cameron build her that gate back to just before the shit hit the fan. It was simple really, just before Reese turned the corner to 'stalk' her past self, she crept up on him and slit his throat with a machete she had taking out a display on a deserted street's army surplus store , than something kind of wonderfully horrific happened. She fell to her knees and started to weep-naked as the day she was born. Cameron was there, kneeled next to her-just behind her, and held her...just as naked.

Her past-self had to die, also. It was the one that traveled from 2008 that was left, with the memories and grieve of a son that was never born. The haunting waking-visions of the past fifteen years...both awake and the nightmares, remained.

When she came to her senses after having fallen asleep due to exhaustion. She found herself in a very familiar motel room, with Cameron looking down upon her. Sarah sat up and found blood puddle on the floor, followed the dripping up to Cameron's arm...Sarah sprang from the bed, grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it. She pressed down on the pressed down on the wound, panicked she looked around, and recognized the place/the bed. It was where John should've been conceived.

Her mind was fully awake now, she realized the situation as her eyes fell upon clothes that sat on the night stand next to the bed. She compressed the wash cloth on Cameron's forearm and got dressed just in time to hear the sirens. Cameron past out just before the paramedics busted through the doors. They started to treat Cameron before Sarah thought to not let them find out that the girl was not human...and then, she ran to the bathroom and threw-up after seeing human skin and bone that showed through the all too human blood of Cameron's forearm.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Learning to live again!!

Author: lj user"gargyloveswolfy"

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Terminator (movie-verse 1984) and The Sarah Connor Chronicles do not belong to me. But, the liberties and story are mine.

Subject: What if...

A/N: You may not like this, but it's just something that popped into my wee ole' head. A continuation of a href"community./sarahcameron/43014.html#cutid1"Destiny Bites/a; maybe multi-chaptered, maybe a series of stand-alone/one-shots.

lj-cut text"Learning to live again!!"

Sirens called out through the early morning hour two am, and Sarah was telling the doctors she was Cameron's mother. It's amazing that such professionals would take you at face value, but than again they couldn't prove she was not Cameron's mother of any sort. They had asked her if Cameron had did this to herself because of the bloody machete that was brought in with Cameron. Sarah could only tell them she found her daughter like that just before the ambulance had arrived. Cameron was treated...because the stab wound was just where the elbow bent, they did not put the young woman into a 72-hour suicide watch in the psyche ward, but they needed answers that only the unconscious Cameron had. They sent Sarah home to get some rest, food, and a shower at just before 7 O'Clock in the morning. Sarah had spent several hours worrying about Cameron, but now she was walking to the bus stop to go home, she saw the date on a stack of papers that were just shoved into their pay box. It was the morning after the other two Sarah Connors had been killed, Gina and Matt were attacked in the apartment she shared with Gina, and Kyle showed up blasting that Terminator through the club's window in 1984; still a shocking 15 whole years later.

It dawned on her as she stopped to watch the sun rise, that she couldn't go back home-just yet. Sarah found the nearest phone booth with a phone book dangling down...she flipped through the pages to the Connors and riped it out...and she spent the morning going to each of the other two Sarah Connor's homes and seeing them alive with her own two eyes, even asking to see their photo IDs that were both California Driver's Licenses. She felt better by midday when she was walking up to the apartment she remembered sharing with Gina, knowing she didn't have any keys, Sarah had to knock on the door...Matt answered in a pair of boxers, bleary-eyed as he said hello to her and making his way back to the bed he was currently sharing with Gina. Saying a silent thank you to not only have found the other two Sarah Connors still alive and well but also that the apartment was as she remembers leaving it 15 years ago with Gina out like a light from probably and all night love fest with Matt, who was now falling back to sleep with an arm over Gina's still frame. Sarah was still too wound up to think about sleeping, so she went over to the Iguana's cage and picked up her old beloved pet whom she missed only so often over the last 15 years-other things had her distracted. After about an hour of cooing over him and replacing the reptile back into his cage. Sarah flopped down onto the couch and began to wonder what she'd do now, what she do with and how was she going to explain Cameron-when she could barely even began to fathom how Cameron was now fully human. The only possible explanation was that perhaps now that humanity appeared to be save again, that a couple's DNA sequence would eventually would result in a baby girl; maybe Cameron was (DNA-speaking) Gina and Matt's child, that would've been conceived last night.

As she started to drift off to sleep, just before complete exhaustion over took her, Sarah bolted straight up from the couch, eyes popping open, and exclaiming "Shit!" Sarah remembered her old work schedule, said "Fuck It", to realize she had to go into work it was her and Cameron's part of the rent. Sarah had about 2 hours to get in for her shift, she went in and took a shower, and was in the process of getting ready when she noticed she was no longer 21 years old, she was 15 years older and several nightmares/wakeful nights/and hours after hours of worry that itched her face not to mention the lack of sleep she got in the last, oh, 36 hours that gave her the appearance of being tired and haggard. Recalling that the day before, 15 years ago 1984, she had an awful-crappy day at work which included a spoiled little brat dumping a scoop of melting chocolate ice cream into her waitress uniform. She had to also leave the apartment because "Matt was 'cumming' over and Gina practically threw her literally out of their apartment" and she had gone to the nearest club for some drinks...and that's when all hell broke loose and her life was to never be the same again. So, when Sarah arrived for her shift, and those ass holes said she looked like shit, she brushed it off with the truth...she exchanged certain things that had happened 15 years ago but in the present hadn't for drinking way too much and not enough sleep.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Learning to live again!! (Part 2)

Author: lj user"gargyloveswolfy"

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Terminator (movie-verse 1984) and The Sarah Connor Chronicles do not belong to me. But, the liberties and story are mine.

Subject: What if...

A/N: You may not like this, but it's just something that popped into my wee ole' head. A continuation of a href"community./sarahcameron/43014.html#cutid1"Destiny Bites/a and a href"community./sarahcameron/43875.html#cutid1"Part 1/a of BLearning to Live Again/B; maybe multi-chaptered, maybe a series of stand-alone/one-shots.

A/N-2: Sorry it's been so long, I've had a long period of anxiety/GERD troubles, I wasn't even able to get online, much less on the computer itself.

lj-cut text"Part 2"

After finishing a double-shift and counting her surprisingly good tips, Sarah made her way to the hospital on her mo-pede that she had earlier retrieved from outside the bar she was in 15 years ago, after finding a spare set of keys she had on top of her chest of drawers in her bedroom after showering for the day. Cameron had still been out like a light all day and Sarah sat down next to her in her room, in a very uncomfortable chair. Sarah held Cameron's hand for awhile and eventually drifted off to sleep herself, at such the late hour of 8 at night.

All the dreams she ever had over the past 15 years of her life, transpired in reverse sequence, in a manner that undid any horror they had in them, but a new dream that Sarah had never experienced before happened. A perverse dream of sorts, since she had never thought about it, but she was focused in on Cameron's Metal Skeleton hovering over her, blue eyes shinning down into her own, that damnable eerie smile on the metal-plated head that all of them had. Except, the hand that should've been crushing her throat, wind-pipes, was cradling her head, while from what Sarah could see, the other arm was pistoning in a manner that could mean one thing...Sarah was struggling, but her own skin was coming up and off her and twisting around, in and out, of the metal skeleton...and in a slow-motion she saw as metal became bone, and muscle was forming, skin growing, and the Cameron she recognized came to be. Before she could move in her dream again, Sarah was awakened by the harsh morning light gleaming into the room at the early morning hour of 8, blinking into clarity, she saw Cameron watching her.

Sarah groggily had to go into the bathroom to relieve herself, but when she came out and washed her hands and splashed some water on her face...raising up that's when Sarah saw herself in the mirror, standing there in horror; Sarah ran her fingers over her face and neck feeling it as if touching to remember and to believe. Cameron was a flesh-n-blood human young woman and Sarah, herself, had reverted back to 21-years of age again, within a 12-hour period of sleep.

To be continued...


End file.
